Jess's Girl
by daddysgirl
Summary: This is a Song Fic, Based on the song "Jesse's Girl" it's a Trory, it's AU, now read it! thanks


Title ~ Jess's Girl Disclaimer ~ I do not own Gilmore Girls, I don't own the song's I use. I don't own much of anything! Thanks ~ Jayde, my beta, the one that helped me come up with this lovely idea! Thanks hun! A/N ~ This is a AU so just go with me here! Thanks! ;) Now on with the show.  
  
Two 8 years old are sitting at Luke's diner. One of them is sipping a giant cup of coffee, the other is eating her French-fries. Rory Gilmore and Tristan DuGrey have been best friends since they were very little. Lorelei moved to Stars Hollow when Rory was born, to get away from her overbearing society parents.  
  
And Tristan's mom Kathryn wanted Tristan to have a small town up- bringing. She didn't want him to fall into the trap of the Hartford elite. She moved them out to Stars Hollow, when Tristan was only one.  
  
Their mothers met one day at the diner and they where friends since then. So they sit there now at 8, watched closely by all of Stars Hollow.  
  
Okay, so lets fast forward to their sophomore year at Stars Hollow High...  
  
Both teenagers walked into their English classroom and sat down in the middle row next to one another.  
  
"Did you hear about Luke's nephew moving here?" Rory asked Tristan as they waited for the teacher to come into the classroom.  
  
"How could I not here about it? That's all everyone is talking about. I wonder what he's like."  
  
"Hopefully, a little more laid back then Luke is." Rory said with a nod. "Is that him?" she asked in a whisper. Just then a 15-year-old boy walked into the classroom, he had dark black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a blue shirt. Both Rory and Tristan looked up at him he only looked at Rory.  
  
His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She was breathtaking. Her long brown hair was down flowing down her back, she was wearing jeans and a baby blue t-shirt that said Princess on it, in sparkly letters.  
  
As she told Tristan earlier that day "Mom thought it was cute, and then practically forced me to wear it today. Wipe that smirk off your face mister."  
  
Then he looked over at the guy she was talking to. He had messy blonde hair, and a good build. Wearing jeans and a button up plaid shirt. Even Jess could tell this was someone popular at the school. His hopes fell of being with the girl, she was probably going out with Preppy next to her.  
  
"Class this is Jess Mariano. Tell us something about yourself."  
  
"Uh. I just moved here from New York, and I read a lot."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You can take a seat; I believe there's an empty one behind Ms. Gilmore."  
  
Half way through class the teacher had to step out for a moment and the class started talking amongst themselves. Rory turned around.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rory! This is Tristan." She said pointing to him.  
  
"Hi." Jess replied looking back down at his book.  
  
"Watcha' reading?" She asked. He held up the book. "Oh, Oliver Twist, that's a good one."  
  
"So you like it in Stars Hollow so far?" Tristan asked trying to get a response from this guy.  
  
"Its ok, not New York, I'll tell you that much."  
  
"I'm sure you'll get used to it soon enough."  
  
"Hey after school Tristan and I are going to catch a flick, you want to come?" She asked Jess.  
  
He looked from Tristan to Rory. "I wouldn't want to impose on a date." Just then both of them starting laughing hysterically. "What?"  
  
"You thought.that.we .were .dating." Rory laughed out.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I don't think I could date a guy who spends more time getting ready then me and my mom combined."  
  
"I DO NOT."  
  
"You do so! We've timed you, 15 minutes longer then me and mom!" She grinned. "Anyway, so we're not dating. Will you come? It'll be fun." She said turning her attention back to Jess.  
  
"Yeah man, you should come."  
  
"Fine I will." He said as the teacher came back in telling everyone to settle down.  
  
That's when they all became friends, but the story doesn't begin there either. It really begins in the beginning of junior year. What happens that so special in the first week of their junior year you may think? Well I'll tell you, that's when Jess and Rory officially became a couple. The minute that they told Tristan their "good news" he felt his heart break. Its not that he wasn't happy for them, well actually he wasn't. The girl he'd been in love with ever since forever was going out with his best friend. Sure Jess had only known her for a year, making going out with her easier then someone that had known her from diaper age. It still stung, and he knew he had to go out with her. He knew he needed to spend the rest of his life with her right there and then.  
  
*** "Jesse is a friend Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define Jesse's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine" ***  
  
'Jess Mariano is going out with Rory Gilmore.' Tristan thought over and over when he got home and fell on his bed. 'Why, why does she have to torture me like that! I swear if that girl knew what she did to me.' He hit his head on the pillow, though he missed the pillow and hit his head on the back board. 'Ow. I realize it's neither of their faults that I never asked her out. It's not his fault he likes her and she likes him. You can't help who you like, who likes you, and worst of all who doesn't.' He sighed. 'It sucks, and I can't hate them because they're my closest friends, I can't try to break them up. What's the alternative though? I'd do anything for that girl and she doesn't have the slightest idea.'  
  
*** "And she's watchin' him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night" ***  
  
'I swear, I think I'm going to throw up.' He thought later that day as he sat at the diner, he watched Rory watching Jess's every move as he served other customers. He watched as he would look at her every now and then and smile, and she'd blush and smile back.  
  
"I'm out." Tristan said getting up and walking out of Luke's. If he didn't get out of there soon he had no idea what he was going to do. Scream, cry, or worse, tell her that they were all wrong for each other. He didn't want to begrudge her first boyfriend what was he left to do though?  
  
"Tristan the movies -" She trailed off as he slammed the door behind him, the bell ringing shrilly.  
  
"Where did he go?" Jess asked coming up behind Rory.  
  
"I don't have the slightest clue." She responded watching him walk away from the center of town to G*d knows where. "He just said 'I'm out', got up and left." She said turning around to face her boyfriend.  
  
"Are we still on?" He asked bending down and kissing her softly.  
  
"Yeah," She replied kissing him back.  
  
"I'm gonna' go tell Uncle Luke I'm going." He said pulling away from her.  
  
"Okay." She responded. 'What the hell is wrong with Tristan?' She thought. 'I've never seen him act like this, we've always been so close and now he's being so distant. I have no idea why he's acting out, and just storming out of Luke's. I haven't had a conversation with him in so long. He's always on his own or with his football buddy's. I miss spending time with him, if I only knew what was wrong.' Just then Jess came down and they walked out of the diner hand in hand.  
  
*** "You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl I wish that I had Jesse's girl Where can I find a woman like that?" ***  
  
Tristan walked around town looking at the quirky residents of a place he'd come to love more than anything. He still had no idea what to do about Rory. 'Maybe if I got myself a girlfriend I could take my mind off of her.' He thought. Just then he saw her, the perfect girl to forget Rory. She was 5'5", with long blonde hair to her waist. She had big hazel eyes, and a nice smile. "Storm." He said walking up to her.  
  
"Hey Tris what's up?" She asked turning around to face him.  
  
"Nothing much, you want to walk around with me or something?" He asked  
  
"Sure." She responded looking around to make sure Rory wasn't there. All of Stars Hollow knew that they were best friends; Tristan rarely did anything with out Rory. Then again everyone in Stars Hollow also knew about Rory dating Jess.  
  
Storm and Tristan walked through town, past the bridge to a little secluded area. It was all green, covered by trees and bushes. He knew he shouldn't just do this. Take some random girl and make out with her just because he couldn't have Rory, but right now he was desperate.  
  
He leaned over and kissed the girl square on the mouth. She responded quickly, not thinking as to why he was doing it. Who really cared, the boy was hot. He had one hand on her waist and another was tangled in her hair. They fell slightly backwards with Tristan on top of her, though neither broke the kiss.  
  
During this all Tristan could think about was Rory, what it would be like to kiss Rory, what if this was Rory. Storm didn't need to know what he was thinking about, but some how the kisses got more intense, and more heated. Though behind them was nothing, no passion, no love, barley even any lust.  
  
*** "I play along with the charade That doesn't seem to be a reason to change You know I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot" ***  
  
He just couldn't spend anytime with Rory and Jess anymore. Their little nick-names, their flirting, and their kisses, they were all driving him up the wall. So he became completely distant; as distant as one could in the town, anyway. He stopped hanging out with her, stopped calling her, and stopped talking to her. He no longer sat next to her, that place was taken by Jess. He spent most of his time hanging out with his other friends, newly made due to the slight circumstances. He started making out with more girls randomly, never settling on one for to long, because he knew, none of them could compare to Rory. Not a single one could reach the bar she had set.  
  
Rory was really upset by not spending more time with Tristan. She never saw him anymore, unless she walked down the hall and saw his face attached to some bimbo. 'WHY IS HE ACTING LIKE THIS?' Her mind yelled. 'He wasn't like that before, ever. He became cold and uncaring. He had built walls over the last 4 months. I used to be able to read his soul through his eyes, now I see nothing. Just cold hard blue.' She sighed aloud to herself.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jess asked sitting down across from her at the diner.  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
"Tristan?" he asked knowing, his actions had really been bothering Rory lately.  
  
"Tristan." She confirmed with a nod and a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"Have you tried talking to him?" He asked her, he hated seeing her in pain, even more he hated the thought of his girlfriend CONSTANTLY thinking of another guy. No matter whom it was.  
  
"When?" she asked rather loudly, people looked over at her. "When do you suggest I talk to him? When he's making out with Ms.-I-have-two-brain- cells? Or when he's with his football friends doing lord knows what or maybe during class when he seems to sit as far away from me as possible?"  
  
"Well, if you need to talk to him you have to find an opportunity Rory. You have to make an effort."  
  
"This sucks Jess, we used to be so close and now it seems that he wants nothing to do with me anymore. What did I do wrong?" She sighed laying her head in her arms.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong, it's him that's acting abnormal, not you." He leaned over and kissed her. "Remember, it's not your fault."  
  
*** "'Cause she's watchin' him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night" ***  
  
It was now nearing the end of their junior year, and things weren't any better. Tristan was further and further away from them then a complete stranger. He no longer went to Luke's, he no longer went near the bridge. And he spent all his time in Hartford, or at his house. Everything and everyone at Stars Hollow reminded him of Rory. He had no idea as to what was going on in her life. He missed their friendship, but he knew that he no longer could settle for friendship. He needed her, all or nothing.  
  
By that time he had probably slept with half the girls in Stars Hollow High, and he didn't even know if Rory was still a virgin. He hoped she was but figured the chances of that were very slim. It wasn't fair; no one should be able to have Rory. She's above all of us, yet Jess comes and prances in and gets her.  
  
"I need her." He said aloud, to no one in particular. "I need her." He repeated.  
  
*~**~*  
  
"Jess stop." She whispered, they were lying on his bed. Heavily making out, as he went to take the next step, Rory pushed him away.  
  
"Sorry," he started.  
  
"No, its ok." She kissed him once more and turned on her side. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep but Rory was wide awake.  
  
'Why won't I go further with him.' She thought 'I love him, I know that. It somehow just doesn't seem. right. Something's missing, or someone. Is it always like this? Maybe I'm not ready.' She sighed inwardly. 'Or maybe he's not the right one.' She turned around and watched his sleeping figure. His features really stood out now, as he matured over the year. He looked so innocent when he slept, so young. She traced his face with her finger tips. 'I'm sorry,' she thought 'I'm sorry you can't have all of me. You're just not the one.' She softly cried leaving tears down her face before she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
*** "You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl I wish that I had Jesse's girl Where can I find a woman like that?" ***  
  
"I'm so sorry." She sobbed as she faced him a week before school ended. "I'm so, so sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I. I don't know Jess, I really don't. It's just not right, something is not right. I love you, you know that. It's, Lord, I don't know what it is Jess."  
  
"Is it someone else?"  
  
"NO! Who else could it be?"  
  
"I don't know Rory, this is so sudden so, out of the blue."  
  
"Jess, for some reason I can't give you all of me. You deserve someone who will give you all of them, and then some more. Someone who loves you mind, body and soul. Someone that doesn't have restraints on themselves." She reached out and touched his cheek he winced and pulled away. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts, I just can't do this to you anymore."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know." She said not even bothering to wipe her tears away. "I love you too; I just don't think that's enough." She gave him a sad smile. "You'll always be one of my best friends you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, friends. Just not now, not yet." He said the hurt evident in his voice.  
  
"I understand." She kissed his cheek, got up, and walked away. At first she walked towards her house, but she didn't want to be there alone right now. It held too many memories. She took a turn and without realizing it she ended up in front of Tristan's house.  
  
*** "Like Jesse's girl I wish that I had Jesse's girl Where can I find a woman? Where can I find a woman like that?" ***  
  
She rang the door bell.  
  
"Rory, hello."  
  
"Hi Mrs. DuGrey, is umm Tristan home?"  
  
"Yeah, he's upstairs. Go on up." She smiled at her and closed the door as Rory slowly walked up stairs.  
  
*** "And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time Wonderin' what she don't see in me And I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way love supposed to be" ***  
  
Tristan sat in his room staring at his reflection. 'What's wrong with me? Why is it the only girl I'll ever want, the only girl that I'll ever really love doesn't want, or love me? Can't she see we're perfect for each other? Sure, most people don't fall in love with their best friends, but aren't the happily married couples usually best friends? Doesn't it work that way, the person you marry is not only your lover, but best friend, and confidante?  
  
He picked up a picture frame, in it was a picture of him and Rory when they where just starting high school. It was the summer fair and Rory had cotton candy all over her mouth.  
  
"I can't date someone that takes longer to get ready then my me and my mom combined." He heard the words in his head as though she was saying them at that moment. Not in a memory almost 2 years ago.  
  
"I love you Rory Gilmore." He sighed at the picture.  
  
*** "Tell me Where can I find a woman like that?" ***  
  
"You what?!" She gasped from the door way.  
  
*** "You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl I wish that I had Jesse's girl I want Jesse's girl Where can I find a woman like that?" ***  
  
He looked up and saw her standing there. His Rory, he hadn't actually seen her since her and Jess started dating. He couldn't the pain was too great. Now she stood there, a year older. Her hair was shorter, just a little passed her shoulders, and she had curled it. Her mascara was running though like she had been crying horribly.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He said shaking his head. "What's wrong?" He asked standing up and going over to where she was standing.  
  
"We, we broke up." She said as her eyes started watering again. She fell into his arms as he held her close and rocked her gently. She lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. "I missed you, Tristan."  
  
"I missed you too, Rory"  
  
"You were being a Jackass."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You ignored me for over a year."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Jess." He whispered.  
  
"What about Jess?"  
  
"You were with Jess."  
  
"And.?"  
  
"And it hurt Rory. It hurt a lot." He let go of her and walked over to his bed sitting on it.  
  
"Oh." She stated.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I never knew."  
  
"I figured."  
  
*** "Like Jesse's girl I wish that I had Jesse's girl I want, I want Jesse's girl" ***  
  
"And," he sighed. "I love you."  
  
"I heard."  
  
"Well.?" he said looking at her.  
  
"I think. I think that I love you too." She responded.  
  
A/N~ alright so what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? I was thinking of writing another chapter but it all depends on you! I want you to tell me if I should if I should. And a great way to do so is in a review so clicky. Thanks!  
  
XoXo~~Sash~~ 


End file.
